eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Chani Eacho
History before RP Growing up as a only child was very boring to her. Would often spend her time with the neighborhood kids. Both her parents were in theater business so she was exposed to the glamor early. The little girl you would find putting on her mothers make up and dresses and prance around in high heels twice her show size in front of the mirror mocking accents while looking at herself in a full length mirror. Her mom eventually had to hide her make up since Chani would really paint it on. When she wasn't playing dress up she was getting into all sorts of trouble, climbing trees with the boys or chasing frogs in the creek. She also enjoyed playing with her doll house doing little voices for her dolls and making up stories and shows. She could hardly focus on tv, and often struggled with her school work since the teachers couldn't hold her attention. She also had a smart mouth and was a bit of the class clown. She was put into a star performing arts school since she had been expelled from many others. She did well with this school since subjects like History, Math, and science and she was able to keep her GPA up by being in the acting troop, and doing well in arts and crafts. One little talent she learned was writing little plays for little hand puppets, soon she advanced to using the puppets on the strings. At least it was able to hold her short attention span, and her energy and creativity was encouraged rather then smited like in other public and private schools. Still her ADHD often tested her parents patience. Often resulted in getting a slap or hit when she didn't seem to listen or pay attention or do what she was told. She considered herself lucky since her parents never really beat her. Still she didn't really understand why they would hit her. In her teenage years she was medicated so she was a little calmer but then took on a whole goth phase. As well as slightly punk. One time just to rebel she shaved her head leaving a inch wide streak like a horse mane from her forehead back, then she dyed it blue. Drove her parents crazy, but the medication made Chani depressed, so she acted out. So they took her off the medication and home schooled her until her hair grew back. Her depression went away almost instantly. On her 13th birthday her parents got her a vintage ventriloquist dummy. It was a creepy little thing but she loved it, and found a natural talent of throwing her voice. You could hardly see her lips move, her and her dummy Chuck did not become famous or anything but she did come in 2nd for a talent competition. The only other competition she won was a school beauty pageant, where she sang for the talent portion instead of doing the ventriloquist act. She won a scholarship to go to school in New York, school for visual arts. She now shares a 2 bedroom apartment with 1 other girl and 2 confirmed bachelors. She met them by just seeing an ad in the news paper looking for a room-mate preferably female, once in she became friends with them. She works during the school year as an assistant drama teacher. Where she helps in the production of plays from daycare all the way to high school. If she gets lucky sometimes she can help out on Broadway. Is even a understudy for a some plays, Hair, and Wicked. When school is out she gets a job at a day camp where she works with children with arts and crafts, even gets to organize a plays for the parents. Otherwise she is a fairly restless person and is constantly exploring all New York has to offer, she adjusted quite nicely to city life. Otherwise her life is fairly normal for now. Rescuing the president I hardly remember how I even arrived at Vegas but apparently I met someone. At a karaoke bar. It must have been a magical evening, I believe we sang not sure what we sang but I know we sang Queen, we are the champions with another couple I just met. I don't think they were a couple but whatever. The rest is a little foggy, I know we ended up in McDonald's where we slow danced and talked about Wizard of Oz, and he told me that he was like the Tin man, apparently he needs a brain and isn't sure where he is going in life. I think he sounds more like Dorthy. Anyways, one of us proposed marriage and we got married that night. With an Elvis impersonator, how cheesy, I love it. The rest of the night is a complete mystery but I think something bad happened since he ended up handcuffed to the bed rails and we had a complete police offers uniform on the floor. Not to mention a goat and a chicken in the bathroom. I hope I don't end up on a America's most wanted list, if I do I'll just cry and blame my husband. Still feels strange saying that. I don't know how seriously I will take this marriage but he seems to want to make it work, I just don't plan on opening any life insurance plans in the near future. I just hope I didn't get him pregnant! Still it will be fun to go back home and show off my new wife Ceasar Rembrant. OH and here is our wedding photo, what dorks. Personality and appearance Five words to describe Chani, Spunky, Outgoing, Spontaneous, Intelligent, and unique. She is a very vintage loving girl; her fashion sense tends to express that. She is also considered to be quite the little entertainer. She is often considered to be restless and always on the move trying new things. That’s why she felt drawn to New York always something new. She also loves parties, theme parties, dress up parties, cocktail parties, tea parties, disco- so on so forth! Even though they are corny her favorite are the dinner parties that are set up like murder mysteries, like clue! As a director she is not really demanding, since she works as a drama teacher assistant, and works as camp counselor for art and entertainment. She enjoys doing her Ventriloquism act and puppet shows for the kids. She is a big kid at heart and has the same level of attention as the children so its a good fit. She has had boyfriends before but not many of them can keep up with her active lifestyle. Parties, hiking, mountain climbing, boating, para sailing, skiing. She may not be good at everything she tries but she tries, and will attempt to get good at it. The only movies that really holds her attention are the old Hollywood movies, and theater shows. Otherwise she doesn't watch tv, and rarely goes to see modern movies. The animal she is most like would be a Squirrel, or a cat. Mostly a Squirrel but she can't make up her mind. She is like a squirrel because she is hyper active, acrobatic, crafty and fun. As for the cat, she is sneaky and curious. She enjoys having many many friends since one or two rarely are able to keep up with her. So she has friends she goes to certain parties with, friends she goes to do outdoorsy stuff, she is very loyal to her friends even though she is not always the first person they turn to when they are in trouble or need help she is always someone they can go to if they need to be cheered up. She doesn't handle serious situations well, mostly because she would try to lighten the mood with a joke. She feels it is her duty to her friends to show them new things and to try things they wouldn't normally try. As for men, its a little tricky. She is often considered a control freak, and wants to schedule every minute of the day. She can be rather clingy. She doesn't really know what type of guy she likes. If she could she would try to get to know them all and just weed out the dull ones. She wants a man who can offer her adventure, excitement, a guy who is comfortable with himself. Its hard for her to find a man with her energy. She has long wavy black hair and big bright blue eyes. She has full pouty lips and is not very tall at 5'5, she has a slim figure and is very tone. She loves vintage makeup, clothing, hair dos. Even earned her the nick name Dorthy, half because she is from Kansas the other because of how she dresses. She doesn't always wear vintage, she loves playing dress up and has plenty of fun outfits. She has at least 10 outfits for all her theme parties! Plenty of athletic wear. She enjoys to wear the stereotypical director clothing, tight black pants and turtle necks as well as a scarf. Despite her athletics she still loves to look glamorous. Power and limits Puppet master: is the ability to take control of other people's bodies and motor functions against their will, as well as the functions of objects. - She can force someone with an ability to use their ability - can immobilize at least 5 different people - Can force at least 2 different people at the same time to do action simultaneously - Can control the motor functions of objects (like making a door close, turning a light switch on or off.) Ventriloquism: Can force someone to say what she wants. Without moving her lips. It is in there own voice, and she can even adjust their tone. - When in the presence of a target she can even force their voice from her own mouth, but they must be within 3 feet of her. Limits Puppet master: Can not control the thoughts of a person. - Has a hard time controlling their facial expressions. Can paralyze an expression or move the mouth. Can’t control where they look and can’t force an expression they don’t have. She can not make them look surprised, but if they look surprised she can make that expression stick. - Her ability works completely line of sight, - Must know the person has an abbility before she can force them to use it -Within the same room or area she can control from within 30feet, If glass or other clear material then 10feet. - If she can’t see them then it doesn’t work - Can’t control computers other then keyboard. - Can’t make an object do something she couldn’t do with her own hands. - Can’t pick up an object or move it from its location, since that is not its function. - must be awake - They will not do anything that endangers their own life(unless they are highly suggestive people and have suicidal thougts) - much much harder to get people to do something against their moral fiber(like shoot a loved one) Ventriloquism: - Can’t make them think what they say, or believe it. They are completely aware of what they are saying. - Can’t change their expression to match what they are saying. - They must be awake - must be within 20feet to if there is glass or other clear material then she can’t put words in their mouth. For her to take their voice they must be within 3 feet. Category:Characters